


Fainting Act

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Her fainting gave him a near heart attack and the reason behind it probably made both of their hearts stop.





	Fainting Act

Colson stared at her, the only sign she was breathing was the rise and fall of her chest and the heart rate monitor on her left side. His hands are grasping one of hers, encasing it. He looks away when he hears someone clear their throat. 

Seeing the doctor, he sits up a little straighter. “Do you know why she fainted?” His voice is raw and the sound of it makes him wince. 

The doctor gives him a sad smile, “I unfortunately can’t share what I found out from the tests, but she’s alright and she should wake up soon.” 

He presses his lips together, “thank you.” 

The doctor nods, “of course. When she wakes up, call for a nurse.” He tells Colson, before leaving the room. 

He continues to watch her, his mind drifting away to what seemed to cause her faint. The words he had shouted at her and her answering shouts, before she crumbled like a house of cards. 

Coming back from the bathroom and a phone call with Casie, he stops in the doorway, seeing Y/N awake and talking to the doctor. She’s frowning as the doctor looks at her, seemingly having just told her something. 

“Your awake.” His words make her look at him, the frown dropping. 

“Yeah. Sorry for the scare.” She tells him, squeezing his hand tight, when he sits down next to her bed. 

“Can I continue with him in the room?” The doctor asks. 

She nods, “yeah, of course.” 

“As I was saying, when we ran our tests, we noticed you were dehydrated and we noticed a few things were high.” Colson tightens his grip on her hand, not liking the sound of what he was saying. “We were able to confirm that you fainted from the combination of stress and dehydrated.” 

Before he can continue, Y/N cuts him off, “I was stressed in the moment, but it’s been a pretty easy month.” 

The doctor spares a glance at Colson, before his attention returns to Y/N. “We ran a pregnancy test, and it came back positive. We would have to do an ultrasound to find out how many weeks, but that was the stress.” 

The couple sat in shock. The word pregnant ringing in their minds.


End file.
